


My Heart Breaks for You

by AphNordicsXXX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, M/M, POV Outsider, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: Hong Kong is in love with Canada, but the same is not in reverse. Hong Kong accepts it. But when he introduces Canada to Iceland, he feels his heart break slowly."Canada and Iceland? Yeah, I know of their relationship. In fact you could say it started because of me. Let me tell you what happened, from my point of view."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it...
> 
> Warnings: I don't know? Depressed character? You tell me if there is anything I should of warned...

Canada and Iceland? Yeah, I know of their relationship. In fact you could say it started because of me. Let me tell you what happened, from my point of view.

 

It all started when I was talking to one of my closest friends, Iceland. We were talking about something. It was too long ago I forgot what it was. It was back when I was still under England. I still remember the moment as if it happened yesterday. 

 

“Hong! Hong Kong! We’re starting the Commonwealth meeting.” The person I love the most, Canada, came running up. “Hong Kong, time to stop flirting, and go!” Canada panted as he stopped right next to me. I don’t think I blushed, but Iceland teases me saying I did. I know Iceland blushed though. He was quite red. 

“Okay. See you later Icey!” I smirked at Iceland. I know that name gets him annoyed, but I love teasing my friend. 

I’m not sure about this next part, but apparently, Canada and Iceland locked eyes, and it was love at first sight. I didn’t witness it because I was walking towards the meeting, but I know the feeling. My love for Canada was at first sight. 

 

The next time they met, I wished I wasn’t there. They were looking at each other the same way I look when I think of Canada. I hated it. I felt something in me break when I witnessed each other’s look. I don’t even remember what happened then. All I remember was their looks.

 

The next time I saw them, I knew I missed something. They were holding hands. Not in a friendship sort of way either. I just happened upon them in a park, and they were looking at each other lovingly.

“Hong Kong, did you hear?” Iceland asked me. I looked at them, and saw that Iceland gripped Canada’s hand harder. He knew of my crush, because I told him before.

“Hear what?” I asked, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to hear it. I just don’t want to hear that they became lovers.

“Iceland and I started dating.” Canada smiled. I felt my heart break. Iceland blushed at the Canadians smile. I forced myself to stop the tears. I congratulated them, and went home to cry. England didn’t care.

 

They must have realized they’re relationship made me uncomfortable, as they didn’t act as if they were together. I almost believed they weren’t together. At one point, I thought it was a dream, until I saw them kiss. They didn’t see me, but I went home and cried again. Once again, England didn’t care. 

 

When England banned Canada from seeing Iceland, not long after I went back to China, he came crying to me. He cried about how he couldn’t see Iceland anymore. He cried for hours, and all I did was pet his head in comfort.

I would be lying if I said a part of me wishes that England won’t come to his senses. That part kept growing. If Canada can never see Iceland, then maybe Canada and I could get together. That feeling inflamed my whole self when Canada kissed me.

It was the best feeling I’ve ever felt. I’ve kissed people before, but none were as amazing as that kiss. I sat there in shock, I couldn’t enjoy the kiss. When Canada pulled away. “Please Iceland.” I heard Canada mumble. 

That shattered my self-centred point of view. It took away my fuel, and the fire died out. Canada leaned in to kiss me again, but I stopped it.

I wanted it so badly, but I know Canada doesn’t want it. At least from me.

At that moment, I decided to get Canada and Iceland back together, even if it breaks me.

 

I went to England, and somehow managed to persuade him to let Canada and Iceland get back together. I know, despite Canada being his own nation, he will listen to England, and follow his rules. Surprisingly, he listened, and Canada and Iceland could get back together again.

I was hesitant. I didn’t want them to be together again, but my selflessness won out in the end.

I told Iceland and Canada to meet at a restaurant, and they came. They didn’t know that the other will be there, but it was a surprise. My heart, which hoped that Canada and Iceland wouldn’t love each other again, broke again.

I remember what happened a decade later. 

They were engaged. The two people I love most in the universe, Canada, as a lover would, and Iceland, as he’s closer than a brother ever would, were engaged.

They wanted me to be best man.

I felt my heart shatter into a billion pieced, never to be put back together again, finally. I started feeling numb. I couldn’t feel anything.

Faking a smile, I agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as if someone who's second language is English wrote it... It wasn't the hardest thing to do, and I unintentionally did it... There is something, at least to me, that say's a non native speaker wrote this... But hey, it could just be me...
> 
> I'm not saying that everyone who has English as a second language is bad at it, nor am I saying everyone is good at it!


End file.
